


Sing Along with Your Song

by Thousand_elf



Series: Follow the beat of your heart [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I know that he’s a good parent somewhere but not here, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Revenge, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_elf/pseuds/Thousand_elf
Summary: Jason had returned from his little dip in the Pit and the confrontation between the Bat and the Joker.His soulmate was currently attending college at Gotham.Their music was preparing for the beginning of the second movement of the symphony, and no-one were ready for the rage of the woman who had lost her soulmate.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Follow the beat of your heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139867
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sing Along with Your Song

Jason Todd was fifteen when he died with his soulmate’s song in his ears. Theoretically eighteen when Talia Al Ghul fished him out of the Pit, the sound of a lone clarinet still clear in his mind.

He was twenty when his adopted father slitted his throat to save his son’s murderer. 

He’s currently twenty-one and bleeding out from a leg wound.

“Though I’m glad that you’re worry for me, you’re not helping.” He told the frantic tune in his mind. “And if I die from blood lost or infection, I won’t be able to find you.”

The clarinet ignored him, as all soulmates’ music did, and continued with the fast pace that must be matching his soulmate’s mood or the situation they’re in.

Fuck.

He was in a quieter part of the city, hiding between the hedges in Gotham University and hoping to avoid any nasty surprise from the person who had gave him the wound.

Daddy Dearest didn’t appreciate his wayward son’s paw in his territory, and decided to stick a batarang in his leg.

Jason cursed silently as he bandaged the cut.

If Batman tracked him here, maybe he could convince some over-caffeined and sleep deprived college student to tell the Bat to fuck off.

Eh. He could dream.

Just as he finished dressing his leg, the gentle tune in his mind picked up in both speed and volume, and the latter made Jason pause.

He’d never heard his Song getting louder, the only time a Song would change in volume should  
only be...

Footsteps, quiet but not quite Bat-level stealth, could be heard above the whispers of the wind.

...When your soulmate was getting closer, close enough to establish contact if you ran in the right direction.

The anti-hero scrambled to hide himself more firmly between the bushes as he silently panicked over his next moves.

Should he meet his soulmate? Should he hide? Should he run away and find them later when he’s more presentable? Should he run away now and stalk them using the true Bat fashion? 

Fuck. Definitely not the last one.

And apparently impatient about his hesitation, the universe decided the matter for him.

“Holy shit! Are you dying again?”

Jason Todd looked up, thankfully without his helmet, and take in the petite silhouette standing in front of him.

In his mind, where a clarinet had resided alone for twenty-one years, a set of drums joined the now cheerful woodwind instrument. Its steady beat supporting the climb and fall of his Song, perfectly matching his heartbeat. 

He finally met his soulmate.


End file.
